122513doirryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:24 -- 04:25 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sets Doir down in a clearing close to the main clearing -- 04:25 -- galactoidArrival GA falls over into the snow -- 04:25 GT: -Right, thiʃ ʃhovld be good.- 04:25 GA: i am, like, soooo exhausted 04:25 GT: -Oh no, don't yov try to change the ʃvbject.- 04:25 GA: no im not 04:26 GA: was just tryin to explain why i fell over 04:26 GT: -Oh.- 04:26 GT: -It ʃtill covntʃ aʃ a ʃvbject change.- 04:26 GA: alright 04:26 GT: -Anywayʃ, back to the topic dv jovr.- 04:26 GT: -What were yov THINKING, exactly?- 04:27 GT: -The laʃt time yov vʃed an item with vnknown propertieʃ, yov became a jvʃtice-obʃeʃʃed magical girl!- 04:27 GA: yeah that was fun ehehe 04:27 GT: -And jvʃt LOOK at how well that tvrned ovt, hmm?- 04:27 GA: it turned out great 04:27 GA: look, that whole other thing? my own fault 04:27 GT: -It got yov killed.- 04:27 GA: no, i got me killed 04:27 GA: and you 04:28 GA: and that is *my own fault* not the fault of some magic 04:28 GA: but anyway, the things i did today 04:28 GT: -Yeʃ indeed, the thingʃ yov did.- 04:28 GA: i was all scared all day because of jack 04:28 GA: it was dumb, i dont want to have to be like that wherever i go 04:28 GT: -ʃo yovr anʃwer iʃ to become MORE LIKE HIM?- 04:28 GA: so i saw his presents, guessed he probably had some rad loot, and took it 04:29 GA: i am not more like him 04:29 GA: he kills people, and isnt the worst freakin class in the whole game 04:30 GT: -He'ʃ alʃo vnpredictable and ʃelfiʃh.- 04:30 GA: what, i cant be a bit selfish at times just because he's selfish? 04:30 GA: jeez, like balish or rilset need another upgrade anyway 04:31 GT: -We have no idea what it doeʃ, Doir.- 04:31 GT: -It covld be a trap.- 04:31 GA: so what 04:31 GA: im gonna die anyway 04:31 GT: -DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!- 04:31 -- gregariousTroubadour GT slaps Doir -- 04:31 GA: ow 04:32 GA: calm down 04:32 GT: -Yov are a WONDERFVL INDIVIDVAL.- 04:32 GA: thank you 04:32 -- galactoidArrival GA scoots about in his snow pile and beckons ryspor to sit. -- 04:32 GT: -Yov are FVNNY, and KIND, and WILLING TO DO WHATEVER YOV THINK Iʃ RIGHT.- 04:32 GT: -NO! I WILL NOT ʃIT! I AM NOT DONE.- 04:32 GA: alright 04:33 GT: -Bvt yov are alʃo ʃO ʃELF-DEPRECATING.- 04:33 GA: yeah 04:33 GT: -And by doing that, yov're being incredibly ʃelfiʃh aʃ well.- 04:33 GA: i had hope for about five minutes 04:33 GA: then i went out into this silly snowland 04:34 GA: and we confronted jack, and santa attacked us 04:34 GT: -Yov hate yovrʃelf ʃo mvch. Yov think yov're vʃeleʃʃ, and have no place on the team. Yov think yovr friendʃ hate yov. Yov think yov're fighting a hopeleʃʃ battle.- 04:34 GA: well, yeah 04:34 GT: -It hvrtʃ me, ʃo mvch, to watch yov pvt yovrʃelf down like that.- 04:34 GT: -It hvrtʃ the people arovnd yov, too.- 04:34 GA: sorry :( 04:35 GA: thats just how ive trudged through life, and old habits die hard 04:35 GT: -Then work to break thoʃe habitʃ, Doir.- 04:35 GT: -Tell yovrʃelf every day, "I am a good perʃon."- 04:35 GT: -"I deʃerve to be happy."- 04:35 GA: i know im a good person, and i know i deserve to be happy 04:35 GA: see i can do it too 04:36 GT: -Yov ʃay that, bvt I don't think yov really mean it.- 04:36 GT: -Not really.- 04:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down beside Doir -- 04:36 -- galactoidArrival GA sighs -- 04:36 GT: -I want yov to mean it, Doir.- 04:36 GA: i want to mean it too 04:37 GT: -Then let me help yov mean it.- 04:37 GT: -Me, and the otherʃ arovnd yov.- 04:37 GT: -There are ʃo many people arovnd yov who care ʃo mvch abovt yov, and if yov ʃhvt them ovt, yov're hvrting them jvʃt aʃ mvch aʃ yov're hvrting yovrʃelf.- 04:38 -- galactoidArrival GA looks ahead. -- 04:39 GA: ill try 04:39 GT: -I know.- 04:39 GA: ill try my best and believe im a good person and i deserve to be happy 04:39 GT: -And yov'll let otherʃ help yov get there too, right?- 04:39 GA: yeah 04:40 GA: oops, i never gave kikate his katana back 04:40 GT: -Haha.- 04:40 GA: heheh ill have to borrow it until i can get an axe or something back from null 04:41 GT: -Mmm, yeʃ, I'll ʃee if I can have any lvck with Nvllar aʃ well.- 04:41 GA: so what do you think this stuff means anyway? 04:41 GA: these instruments, i mean 04:41 GA: why'd we get them? 04:41 GT: -Well, I'm not ʃvre, bvt...- 04:42 GT: -When yov held yovr triangle for the firʃt time, did yov...feel anything?- 04:42 GT: -Like a ʃort of...bond, almoʃt?- 04:42 GA: no? 04:42 GA: its just a dinky triangle 04:42 GT: -Hmm.- 04:43 GA: not only did i get the worst instrument, but i got an unplayable one because i dont have the little ringy thing 04:43 GT: -Maybe that'ʃ dve to yovr Page ʃtatvʃ?- 04:43 GT: -Perhapʃ when yov vnlock yovr fvll potential, yov'll find the other half.- 04:43 GA: thats dumb 04:44 GA: i want a vuvuzela or something fun 04:44 GT: -And a triangle certainly iʃn't the worʃt inʃtrvment, yov know.- 04:44 GA: what is worse than a triangle 04:44 GT: -It may not be very lovd, bvt it provideʃ a certain tone to the piece that yov can't get otherwiʃe.- 04:44 GA: yeah but all instruments have special feelings to them 04:45 GA: when everyones got a feeling, nobodys special for that 04:45 GT: -Bvt I think it'ʃ impreʃʃive that a triangle manageʃ to have a feel, even thovgh they only play a ʃingle note.- 04:46 GT: -They've achieved even more than the other inʃtrvmentʃ, in a way.- 04:47 -- galactoidArrival GA twirls the triangle on his finger. -- 04:47 GA: stupid geometry 04:47 GT: -Yov know, I bet yov covld improviʃe for now.- 04:47 GT: -With yovr triangle, I mean.- 04:47 GT: -Like, hmm...- 04:48 -- gregariousTroubadour GT rummages around in his sylladex -- 04:48 GT: -Aha!- 04:48 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pulls out an old, rusty meathook, encrusted with jade-green blood -- 04:48 GA: i uh 04:48 GT: -It'ʃ, ah, not exactly the moʃt charming of metal objectʃ...- 04:49 GA: you can keep that i think ill just find a spoon or something 04:49 GA: where did you... get that? 04:49 GT: -From Joʃʃik, actvally.- 04:49 GT: -He gave it to me to alchemize with.- 04:49 GA: what is that green stuff all over it? 04:49 GT: -Oh, that'ʃ probably hiʃ blood...- 04:49 GT: -It'ʃ apparently the meathook that took ovt hiʃ eye.- 04:50 GA: euch 04:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT nods -- 04:50 GT: -Evch indeed.- 04:50 GA: why would he keep that 04:50 GA: why would you want it for alchemy 04:50 GA: there are so many questions surrounding that hook 04:50 GT: -I didn't ʃpecifically aʃk for it, yov know.- 04:51 GT: -I jvʃt aʃked if he had anything, and he pvlled it ovt.- 04:51 GA: hahahah 04:51 GT: -And I think he kept it aʃ a ʃort of...ʃentimental token.- 04:51 GA: well, if its sentimental to him, then maybe you should keep it as a sentimental thing too 04:51 GT: -A reminder that he pvlled throvgh that particvlar hardʃhip.- 04:52 GT: -Yeʃ, now that I think abovt it, giving it to yov waʃ actvally a pretty horrible idea, haha...- 04:52 GT: -Goodneʃʃ.- 04:52 GT: -I tried my beʃt, at the very leaʃt.- 04:52 GA: heheheh yeah, thats all that matters 04:53 GA: well not really, but in my new happy attitude it is 04:53 GT: -Hahaha, that'ʃ the ʃpirit.- 04:53 GA: we couldnt have really killed santa claus through sheer willpower, that took some blades and scary balish 04:54 GA: did you see how he totally scared jack away? that was rad 04:54 GT: -Rad, yeʃ, if a bit ʃcary...- 04:54 GA: but he got jack to bow and give him a thing 04:54 GA: maybe jack's weakness is scary people 04:55 GT: -I dovbt it. Not many can reʃiʃt a ʃvbjvgglator, regardleʃʃ of "hackʃ".- 04:55 GA: ooh, speaking of hacks, i got one 04:55 GA: eheheheheh 04:55 GT: -...Yeʃ, ʃo yov did.- 04:55 GA: not sure what it does 04:55 GA: dont tell anyone 04:56 GT: -Thiʃ wovld be one of thoʃe raʃh deciʃionʃ I waʃ talking abovt earlier.- 04:56 GA: gonna keep this a secret 04:56 GT: -Alʃo, I'm fairly ʃvre everyone ʃaw yov integrate it.- 04:56 GA: but did they see what hack, and that it is a hack? 04:56 GT: -Hmm, fair point.- 04:57 GA: so i guess we're chillin in snowplace for a while? 04:57 GT: -It wovld ʃeem ʃo.- 04:57 GA: what was that rilset guy doing by taking santas corpse? 04:58 GT: -He, ah, I think he...- 04:58 GA: i overheard him talking about murder loudly at thanksgiving, too 04:58 GT: -...Waʃ going to eat it...- 04:58 GA: really 04:58 GT: -Diʃgvʃting bvʃineʃʃ, cannibaliʃm, really.- 04:59 GA: but 04:59 GT: -I mean, once one growʃ ovt of the grvb ʃtage the mvʃcle formʃ and it'ʃ far too tovgh to eat.- 04:59 GA: uhhh 04:59 GA: have you ever eaten another troll? 05:00 GT: -Well, not a fvly pvpated one, obviovʃly, bvt ʃomething mvʃt be done with all the grvbʃ that didn't make it throvgh the trialʃ.- 05:00 GA: youve eaten babies?! 05:01 GT: -Ah, yeʃ? What doeʃ yovr cvltvre do with all the extraʃ?- 05:01 GA: uhhhh 05:01 GA: they... grow up? 05:02 GA: eating other people is kinda taboo for humans 05:02 GA: even babies 05:02 GA: especially babies 05:03 GA: jeez, dont let sami hear youve eaten babies 05:03 GT: -Hmm. I ʃvppoʃe that wovld contribvte to the overpopvlation, then.- 05:03 GA: well i guess it doesnt matter now that they all died ha ha 05:03 GT: -Goodneʃʃ, yov don't have to make ʃvch a big deal abovt it. Everyone haʃ, and they've all died of natvral cavʃeʃ.- 05:04 GA: i wasnt making a big deal 05:04 GA: i was just, mildly surprised 05:04 -- gregariousTroubadour GT raises an eyebrow -- 05:04 -- galactoidArrival GA does an eyebrow thing too -- 05:04 -- galactoidArrival GA and then laughs -- 05:05 -- gregariousTroubadour GT giggles as well -- 05:05 GA: dya think id get frostbite if i fell asleep in this snow 05:05 GA: where is this anyway 05:05 GT: -Yov know, I think we might be in a dream bvbble.- 05:05 GA: oh, cool 05:05 GA: wait, so this is all technically a dream? 05:05 GT: -It'ʃ not exactly a "land of endleʃʃ agony", really.- 05:06 GT: -I...think ʃo?- 05:06 GA: where did 'land of endless agony' come from? 05:06 GT: -Ah, Libby informed me abovt the dream bvbbleʃ when I firʃt awakened in her tower.- 05:07 GT: -ʃhe told me that they are eternal, and are filled with vnpleaʃant memorieʃ.- 05:07 GT: -I think ʃhe may have been ʃtretching the trvth a tad.- 05:07 GA: do you think we can take the stuff we got here out to the real world? 05:07 GT: -I ʃhovld hope ʃo. I'd hate to part with my clarinet.- 05:07 GA: what if i just remember a time when i had the pen 05:07 GA: and gank it 05:07 GA: i could gank all of my stuff from dream me 05:08 GT: -Well, we were ʃent here by meanʃ of portalʃ, ʃo I'm not ʃvre if the regvlar rvleʃ apply to vʃ.- 05:08 GA: how does libby even do these portals 05:08 GT: -Libby alʃo ʃaid that thingʃ from the dream world didn't carry over, come to think of it...- 05:08 GA: why were a buncha people talking in rhyme, too 05:08 GA: what is going on 05:09 GT: -It might be a byprodvct of the tale. The ʃlam poetry format Iʃ often hailed.- 05:09 GT: -...Aʃ one of the greateʃt formʃ of literatvre, that iʃ.- 05:09 GT: -Hmm.- 05:10 GA: this has been a great snowpile jam 05:10 GT: -Indeed.- 05:10 -- galactoidArrival GA makes a diamond with his fingers and flops back into the snow -- 05:10 GT: -I think I'll peʃter Nvllar and ʃee what ʃort of mood ʃhe'ʃ in.- 05:10 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks hesitant for a moment -- 05:10 GA: cool 05:11 GT: -Yov, ah, yov can ʃtay here for a while.- 05:11 GT: -If yov want, that iʃ.- 05:11 GA: are you leaving? 05:11 GA: 'cause im not staying out here by myself, thats dangerous 05:11 GT: -No, I'm ʃtaying here for a while myʃelf.- 05:11 GT: -That'ʃ why I waʃ, vm.- 05:11 GT: -Yov know what, thiʃ iʃ a ʃilly idea, I'll jvʃt...- 05:12 GA: what are you on about 05:12 GT: -I, vh, I thovght yov might want to, I don't know, ʃtay. Here. For a while. With me.- 05:13 GA: oh yeah totally 05:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks surprised, then happy -- 05:13 GT: -Haha, excellent, then!- 05:14 -- gregariousTroubadour GT rustles around in the snow, getting comfortable -- 05:14 -- galactoidArrival GA puts another diamond in the air, then drops his arms and promptly falls asleep. -- 05:14 GA: zzzzzz 05:14 -- gregariousTroubadour GT fidgets nervously for a minute when he realizes Doir is asleep -- 05:15 -- gregariousTroubadour GT then gently puts his arm around Doir and lies down next to him -- 05:15 GT: -Merry Twelfth Perigee'ʃ Eve, Doir.- 05:16 GA: zzzzzzzzmerry chrizzzztmazzzzz 05:16 GT: -Haha.- 05:16 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pulls out the Scarftop -- 05:16 GT: -Goodnight.- -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:17 --